bsquaredfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Regular Player Commands *'/back or /back ' - go back to the last place you teleported from or died at. You can choose how many locations back you want to go by inputting a number. *'/home or /home ' - return to a preset home location. *'/sethome or /sethome ' - assigns your current location to a home teleport. You may set up to 10 homes. *'/delhome or /delhome ' - delete your default or the specified home preset. *'/mail read' - read your messages. *'/mail clear' - delete all the messages in your inbox. *'/mail send ' - send a message to the specified player. You don't need to type the entire username. The first few letter will suffice. *'/mcc - '''lists all the avaibale MCMMO commands. *'/mcstats''' or /- '''lists your MCMMO skill stats. 'Skill name' is to see the individual stats for each skill. (ex. /mining) */mctop or /mctop -''' displays the highest ranking players according to MCMMO skill levels. You may see who is top in a specific skill type by adding the skill name to the command. (Ex. /mctop mining) *'/money '- check your current balance. *'/motd' - displays the message of the day. *'/nick ' - changes your name in chat, but keeps your username the same. You may only change your own nickname. *'/ping' - Pong! *'/tpa ' - send a request to teleport to the location of the specified player. *'/tpahere ' - send a request to teleport the specified player to your current location. *'/tpaccept' - accept a tpa or tpahere request. *'/tpdeny' - deny a tpa or tpahere request. *'/warp -' warp to specified warp. *'/whois ' - view general information on the specified player. *'/worth '- see how much you can buy items for at Market Island. Selling prices are almost always half of the worth price. Moderator Commands NOTE: Moderators have access to all of the Regular Player commands, as well as the following: *'/clearinvent or /ci' - Permanently deletes all the items from your inventory. * /feed - allows you to fully fill your own hunger bar without food. You cannot feed other players with this command. *'/gamemode or /gm' - toggles your game mode from survival to creative and vice versa. *'/god' - toggles invulnerability on and off. Note that if you turn god on, it will stay on when you log out, so be sure to check that it's off when playing legit. *'/heal' - allows you to fully fill your own health and hunger bars without potions or food. You cannot heal other players with this command. *'/i ' - gives yourself any amount if any item in the game. You can type the actual name of the item, or use the data value. *'/jump' - jumps to the block you are looking at. It is best used when bound to a compass (using the /pt command below) so you go to blocks with left click, and through blocks with right click. *'/butcher or /killall or /killall type' - kills all hostile mobs in a safe distance around you. When specifying a mob type, you can choose docile mobs, but just /butcher won't kill your farm animals. *'/pt ' - this is a powerful command that lets you bind any command you have access to to an item. Be careful you don't forget which items are bound to a command and accidentally spam a command that is detrimental to the server. When typing the command, exclude the '/'. (ex. /pt heal instead of /pt /heal) *'/pttoggle or /ptt' - Toggles the use of 'power tools'. If this is activated, the commands bound to items will not work. *'/spawnmob ' - spawns the specified mob in any amount up to 10 at a time. For larger spawns, attatch this command with a power tool. *'/tp ' - teleport to the specified player without consent. *'/tphere ' - teleport the specified player to your location without consent. *'/weather ' - change the weather to the specified type. Options are rain, clean, sunny, snow. Category:Info